nightsistersofdathomirslstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Silent0tears/Lady Silent/Mae
Name Silenttears Mae Kenpachi Nickname Lady Silent or Mae Age:30ish Species: Human Sex: Female Place of birth: Coruscant Father: Malice a Human Jedi Mother: Atira a Human Entertainer and Slave My father was on a mission when he met my mother at a cantina in Mos Eisley, Tatooine. With persuasion he set my mother free and asked her to join him in Coruscant. With rare permission they were allowed to marry. I was born shortly after. When I was very young my father left on a mission and never returned. It is presumed he disappeared in the outer rim leaving me and my mother behind. My mother being weak in heart when my father left later died. After being orphaned a Jedi came to my side after noticing my connection to the force and appointed me to join the Jedi. I reached the rank of jedi sentinel. The man that brought me to the jedi decided in his head one day that he would take me as his wife. I was drivin mad thinking of what happend to my parents slowly the pain of my mother’s death and my own thoughts I fell to the dark-side leaving the Jedi behind. Many years passed alone with my pain and anger my connection to the dark-side grew stronger. I traveled the planets wondering endlessly searching for a place in life growing more and more mad over time. From the pain my face devloped a tear like scar resembling my mind's state. My ship crashed on a planet by the name of Dathomir. Upon my wonderings I found a camp of exiles. They took me in giving me a place to stay slowly over time grew to be my new family. Over time I grew to understand there studies and to use the force in a different way than I understood before. With this knowledge I learned to bend the force in ways I wanted to both help others or twist there minds into joining my family. One dark rainy day another ship crash landed on the planet. I watched the person slowly coming out of there ship. This was new exile on the planet who looked to be a fallen jedi with hilt in hand. I did not approch him and only watched from a distance. I went back to the clan explaining of this new vistor. I watched the vistor with my sisters for a very long time until one day I approched this fallen jedi. Listening to stories about how he had been abandoned by his order and family I took him as my friend. Less than a year later I took a vow to be by his side and we married secretly. With some persuasion we decided to take a visit to his family whom once abandoned him. He could not understand why his family had abandoned him and would not let go of them. When we arrived I was attacked on site as was my new partner after attempting to make peace with her in attempts to explain my history as a jedi and exile. Some how with in the next year his mother fell into a dark state after her husband leaned into the darkside once more as he had apparently in the past before meeting her. His mother remembering her son from her past welcomed him home one day and we later joined there order being coming sith leaving my sisters behind. After twice leaving there order and coming back it was noted that his family was never going to care for him again. We agreed to leave them behind coming back to Dathomir. My family welcomed us with open arms. As I continue my studies along side my husband thinking of the near future not of clear mind but more evil of what has transpired over the time I have been away from my family not knowing what will hold in store for the future. I am attempting to clear my head of the past so that I might find a balance between the light and darkness of the force. Since rejoining my sisters I have met several of them. The first sister I met when coming back was Sister Widow. She was very curious yet had a sweet side. Sister widow entertained me and my mate Chris one day by dancing in the main city telling us how she loved to dance. Since that day I have not seen her I believe she is traveling through out the galaxy searching for new adventures. One day I decided to take some traveling of my own to seek out some of the information through recent lessons from High Mother Kia. I ventured out to the planet of Yavin with my mate Chris. When landing on the planet it seamed most of the Jedi in the area and there order of Koj did not seam welcoming or present to my existence on there planet. Although through a connection of the mind a jedi padawn by the name of Sai-Lan asked of me if I could feel her presence because her mother was some how a nightsister. As I inquired about the back ground of Sai-Lan claiming to be a nighsister in species instead of a dathomirian by birth which puzzled me if she was both a jedi. I explained that I could fell her presence as most nightsisters can when being near by others. However this simple minded jedi seam to not understand that the nightsister was not a race/species if she was indeed born of a nightsister she would be a dathomriian. I left the planet of yavin after this connection with the simple minded jedi in mind. To my suprize later that week the simple minded jedi "Sai-Lan" came to our planet Dathomir with her jedi Master "Atlantis" asking for High Mother Kia claiming that she had spoke with her on previous days when I was away from home. I informed via holocom to High Mother Kia that Sai-Lan was present on the planet seeking her attention. High Mother Kia approched the jedi after a few minutes taking her into a secret area under the mountian of our strong hold. In the wake of this strange outsider High Mother Kia preformed a ritual on the jedi taking place to ask her own Mother about the jedi and the removal of Sai-Lan nightsister mother whom was trapped inside her? I watched as High mother Kia preformed the ritual. During the ritual there was a battle between Sai-Lan, Sai-Lan's Jedi Master, and Sai-Lan Mother's spirit. After the ritual was over Sai-Lan was sapposedly free of her mother's spirit. What took place after the jedi left Dathomir is unknown to me at this time. During the ritual of the jedi I met Elder Sister Sheylira. The Elder sister seamed to be a view quite yet reserved person. I spoke with her quietly while watching the ritual. After a few days I was met by a one of the sisters in the Misty Mountain Witches clan by the name of Lessa. Her presence seam to be bright and glowing. During this meeting I also met Sister Tirza who seamed focused on improving her fighting abilities at the time. I have met and spoken with lessa a few times after our first meeting as well the lessons I have been able to attend given by High Mother Kia. Lessa has expressed a bit of her background and that she is a Witch of Dathomir not yet crossed over into the darkness completely as I have being a nightsister. With recent events of my mate Brother Chris I have also spoke with High Mother Kia about the missing Night Brothers. High Mother Kia is unaware to where the brothers vanished and has appointed Chris as there new Elder. The new clan name is Nightbrothers of the Shadows. In the proccess of creating the new clan I sought out an old ally of ours by the name of Darmus who agreed to aid Chris with the Night Brother clan. Category:Blog posts